


Krwawe ślady

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angst, Blood and Torture, Broken Sam Winchester, Gen, Hallucination Lucifer (Supernatural) | Hallucifer, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Masochist Sam Winchester, Psychological Torture, Sadistic Lucifer (Supernatural), Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: ,,Moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie, Sammy", szeptał Lucifer, cicho, delikatnie i pełen miłości, której człowiek nie jest w stanie pojąć. Robił to zawsze, gdy łamał mu każdą kostkę w dłoniach.,,Nigdy cię nie okłamię i nie skrzywdzę, Sammy", obiecywał, oglądając go, a jego oczy pełne były zachwytu. Zimne jak lód palce zostawiały krwawe ślady na jego trupiej skórze.Sam wiedział, że tak właśnie umrze, a później odrodzi się na nowo, żeby znów móc umrzeć. Zabójcza pętla, którą musiał nauczyć się kochać, inaczej oszalałby zaraz na starcie.__________Popatrz tutaj: to nie ma wesołego zakończenia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Całkiem duża, poważna uwaga: To naprawdę nie jest miłe. Miałam okropny dzień, gdy to pisałam i chciałam po prostu kogoś skrzywdzić. Jeżeli jesteś fanem miłych zakończeń, przykro mi, będziesz musiał poszukać ich w moich innych pracach. 
> 
> _________  
Dla siostry, bo tylko dla niej potrafię pisać.

To zaczęło się w piątek.

Sam potrafił nawet podać godzinę. _Piątek, o dwudziestej._ Za oknem padał deszcz, a w pokoju było ciemno, bo byli zbyt leniwi, żeby zapalić światło. W powietrzu unosił się kurz, a nos podrażniał zapach stęchlizny, dymu papierosowego i _taniego motelu._ Zegar cykał na ścianie.

Dwudziesta jeden.

Sam potrafił szczegółowo opisać tamto popołudnie. On siedział przy stole, opierając się łokciem o porysowany blat i czekał aż załaduje się stroną internetowa, która go interesowała. Pięć metrów dalej, na zdecydowanie używanym już łóżku leżał Dean, ze słuchawkami w uszach i swoim laptopem na kolanach. Łowca miał szukać wszystkich przydatnych informacji na temat sprawy, jaką się teraz zajmują, ale Sam był w stu procentach pewien, że ogląda Doktora Sexy. Wiedział nawet w której jest minucie, bo umieszczenie lustra na ścianie za łóżkiem to wyjątkowo poroniony pomysł. Nie oceniał, ani nawet nie zwrócił mu uwagi, bo wygląd brata, to z jaką fascynacją śledził akcję na ekranie, wywoływał uśmiech na jego ustach. 

Dwudziesta cztery. Wtedy nadszedł pierwszy cios.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nic się nie zmieniło. Sam wciąż siedział za stołem, Dean wciąż oglądał swój serial. Jedyną zmianą w pokoju był nagły, wszechobecny ogień.

Gdzieś z tyłu głowy śmiał się sam Diabeł, głośno, agresywnie, bez możliwości ucieczki. Jego głos tłuk barierę normalności jak cegła szkło.

Dwudziesta sześć. Sam wrócił do Piekła.

***

Lucifer pojawiał się w piątki. Sam już się nauczył, że gdy wybije dwudziesta musi wstać i pójść pobiegać. Uciekać. Gnać na złamanie karku, tylko po to, by jego szaleńcze serce zagłuszyło wszechobecny śmiech. 

Odłamki bariery, która miała go obronić przed wspomnieniami kaleczyły jego duszę jak drobinki szkła. 

Lucifer zawsze przychodził by zabrać wszystko i zostawić tylko łzy i panikę. Sam za każdym razem bał się, co zrobi, gdy nie będzie miał już nic do oddania.

Dean oczywiście o niczym nie widział. Nie mógł się dowiedzieć, bo to by zniszczyło uśmiech na jego twarzy, zabrałoby mu czas na oglądanie seriali i przyprawiło o kolejne siwe włosy i zmarszczki. Sam kochał swojego brata, dlatego wolał, żeby tylko jego dusza rozpadła się pod wpływem Diabła, niczym zamek ze szkła. Dean miał być szczęśliwym człowiekiem. 

Lucifer palił i okradał, niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze, a jego śmiech był jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki Sam słyszał. Syk żmii utulał go do snu, a beczenie kozła budziło każdego ranka. 

Sam kruszył się na jeszcze drobniejsze kawałki z każdym pytaniem, czy wszystko gra. 

– Oczywiście – odpowiadał wtedy, a jego głos brzmiał jak zawsze. Dusza w jego wnętrzu zwijała się w agonii, a na jego ustach widniał uspokajający uśmiech. 

– Wszystko dobrze, Dean – mówił, a brat się do niego uśmiechał. Sam nienawidził się za to, że nie może mu spojrzeć w oczy i oddać uśmiechu. Umierał w środku, wypalony przez ogień i tortury.

Lucifer pojawiał się w piątki, śmiał się, niszczył i palił, a gdy Sam był już tylko drżącą, łkającą kulką rozpaczy i przerażenia klękał obok niego i po prostu patrzył. Nie odzywał się wtedy, nie wykonywał żadnego ruchu, po prostu klęczał, a jego krwiste oczy z fascynacją śledziły ledwie pracującą pierś łowcy. 

Sam w tamtych momentach po prostu pragnął wyciągnąć rękę i wziąć pistolet. Nie był pewien, w którą skroń by celował. 

Dean za każdym razem już spał, a jego spokojne chrapanie było jedynym odgłosem w pokoju. Sam za każdym razem płakał z żalu i zazdrości, że on tak nie może. 

Lucifer pojawiał się w piątki, żeby torturować. Sam znienawidził te dni z całego serca. Sama myśl, że po czwartku - chwalebnym czwartku, nad którym czuwał Castiel - następuje piątek, wzbudzała w nim czystą, zwierzęcą panikę.

Najbardziej bał się wschodu słońca - czasu, gdy jego ciało i umysł było już na tyle zmęczone nocnymi torturami, że nie pamiętał nawet jak się nazywa. Lucifer był typem skurwysyna, który wręcz kochał symbolikę. Za każdym razem, gdy słońce wychodziło w sobotni poranek, on zadawał najgorszą z tortur.

Otwierał skrzydła na całą szerokość, a ich chwała błyszczała majestatycznie w blasku budzącego się dnia. 

Sam nie wiedział, co bolało bardziej - fizyczne wypalanie gałek ocznych, czy psychiczny ból duszy, która widziała zbyt dużo boskości. Obydwa te czynniki zmuszały go do wręcz zwierzęcych wrzasków, do żałosnego _wycia_ rannego stworzenia. Jego dusza wypalała się i pękała na drobny pył pod naporem _piękna, boskości i miłości_ skrzydeł i aureoli Lucifera oraz czystego, niezmąconego niczym _gniewu, pogardy, żalu i nienawiści_ jego krwistych oczu i spalonego przez ogień piekielny oblicza. 

Skrzydła zawsze znikały po niecałej sekundzie, ale tyle starczyło, by zostawić Sama na skraju śmierci. 

Lucifer wtedy zawsze podchodzi, a Sam nawet jeżeli chciał uciec, nie miał jak. Dłonie Diabła dotykały czoła łowcy, a jego łaska momentalnie uleczała wszystkie fizyczne rany. Sam nienawidził tych momentów. 

Za każdym razem jego dusza chciała więcej. Za każdym razem była zwykłą zdradziecką dziwką, bo sięgała w kierunku Szatana, by znowu być jego naczyniem. Pomimo bólu, chciała żyć w jedności z przypisaną jej łaską.

– Dobry chłopiec – szeptał wtedy Lucifer, cicho, chłodno, a jego palce zostawiały szron na brodzie Sama. Łowca pragnął wtedy jedynie śmierci. 

Gdyby nie wiedział, co czeka go w Piekle, już dawno pociągnąłby za spust. 

Lucifer znikał, gdy Dean okazywał pierwsze oznaki obudzenia. Sam zostawał sam z własnymi myślami i krwawiącymi ranami w swoim wnętrzu. 

Dean pytał, czy wszystko dobrze, a Sam się uśmiechał. Jedyną odpowiedzią było twierdzące kiwnięcie głowy, bo jego gardło było niezdolne do użytku po nocy wrzasków. 

Lucifer nie przychodził w niedziele. Skurwysyn kochał symbole.

Sam już się nie modlił. Przestał w momencie, gdy pewnej nocy Lucifer powiedział mu jak głupi to pomysł. To było wtedy, gdy Diabeł bawił się jego dłońmi i stopami, wyrywając mu każdy paznokieć powoli, bez pośpiechu, obleśnie boleśnie za każdym razem, gdy Sam błagał w myślach by to się skończyło. 

Sam się nauczył, że Bóg znaczy obezwładniający ból. 

Sam bał się wtorków. Lucifer kochał symbole, a wtorek był według niego dniem Gabriela. Szatan przyznał się kiedyś, że był zazdrosny o Sama. Tłumaczył wolno i spokojnie, że kocha łowcę i nie pozwoli, by jakiś głupi brat mu go zabrał. 

Wtorki należały do tortur psychicznych. Lucifer za każdym razem tworzył iluzję, w której to ciało Sama zachowywało się, jakby miało skrzydła. Lucifer tłumaczył, że to na wypadek, gdyby Sam kiedykolwiek chociażby pomyślał o wpuszczeniu kogokolwiek do środka oprócz niego. Skrzydła jakie powstały na jego plecach były ogromne i puszyste. Miały piękny orzechowy kolor, a pióra były długie i zadbane. Lucifer lubił na nie patrzeć. Zawsze przed zaczęciem zabawy stawał za Samem i siłą prostował jego skrzydło. Obserwował z uwagą piórka. 

A później za każdym razem skubał je, jedno za drugim. Orzechowy puch upadał na podłogę, a Sam wył w niebo głosy przy każdym piórku. Czasami Lucifer kazał mu liczyć. Gdy Sam się pomylił chociaż w jednej cyfrze, zabawa zaczynała się od nowa.

Sam miał trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt dwa tysiące sześćset dwadzieścia dziewięć piór w swoich widmowych skrzydłach. Ani razu nie udało mu się policzyć do końca. 

Lucifer nie przychodził w dzień. Pojawiał się dopiero po dwudziestej i znikał około szóstej rano. Dzień należał do Sama. 

Łowca przyłapał się kiedyś na tym, że przez cały ten czas czeka, aż słońce zajdzie za horyzontem, a w głowie znowu zabrzmi głos Diabła. Nie cieszył się z wolnych dni - sto razy bardziej wolałby nieskończoną noc, tortury i ból, niż ten obezwładniający strach, który czuje w ciągu dnia. Za każdym razem, gdy słońce świeci wysoko, on jest przerażony na myśl o tym, co przyniesie kolejny zachód. Nie potrafi poprawnie funkcjonować.

Pomimo zwierzęcej paniki, Sam za każdym razem oddychał głębiej, gdy tylko usłyszał pierwsze nuty Diabelskiego śmiechu. Każde włókno w jego ciele napinało się, gotowe na ból. 

Lucifer witał się pocałunkiem w czoło, który wysysał całe życie z Sama. Łowca kochał ten pocałunek. Był jedynym ukojeniem przez nadchodzącą falą nieludzkiego cierpienia. 

– Mój Sammy – szeptał wtedy Lucifer, a Sam wiedział że dla niego już nie ma ratunku. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę już od samego początku. 

Łzy spłynęły mu po trupio-bladych policzkach.

– Twój...


	2. Chapter 2

Sobota, druga w nocy.

To ten moment, gdy Sam przestaje już błagać.

Lucifer stał nad nim, jak zawsze spokojny i piękny; nie mówił nic i nie poruszał się. Jego czerwone oczy z fascynacją obserwowały każdą ranę, każdą szkarłatną kroplę krwi szpecącą bladą z bólu skórę i białe prześcieradło pod spodem. Rozdwojony język szybko oblizał wargi, jakby Diabeł chciał posmakować strachu i cierpienia mężczyzny. Sam nie mógł się tego doczekać. 

Płakał z bólu i upokorzenia, że zakochał się w swoim oprawcy.

Lucifer uniósł rękę, długie jasne palce drżały lekko, jakby Diabeł nie mógł się doczekać dotyku skóry. Sam mu na to pozwolił. Przekręcił leciutko głowę w bok, zamknął oczy, by nie widzieć, kiedy nadejdzie cios i po prostu czekał. Jego dusza drżała z podniecenia.

Lodowaty palec dotknął jego czoła, a przez ciało przebiegła błyskawica bólu. Sam już nauczył się nie krzyczeć. Zacisnął tylko zęby na języku i pięści na prześcieradle. Nie wiedział, że stracił tak dużo krwi, dopóki Lucifer nie napełnił jego żył łaską, utrzymując go przy życiu. 

– Podziękuj – rozkazał lodowato spokojnie Diabeł, a Sam już otwierał usta. Z jego krtani nie wydostał się żaden dźwięk, ale Sam gorliwie podziękował w myślach. 

Lucifer uśmiechnął się szeroko, a serce Sama napęczniało z miłości. Suche oczy zaszczypały go boleśnie, ale łzy dawno się skończyły. 

Dean spał obok na łóżku, chrapiąc głośno. Sam mu zazdrościł.

Lucifer ponownie podniósł rękę i tym razem uderzenie było krótkie, celne, zimne aż do szpiku kości i szczypiące jak bicz z lodu. Sam mocniej zacisną zęby. W ustach poczuł krew, ale był spokojny - nie bał się o swój język, bo Lucifer zawsze go naprawiał za pomocą łaski za każdym razem, gdy go odgryzł. Palce bolały go od zaciskania, ale to był dobry ból. 

Lucifer powiedział mu kiedyś, że łowca jest masochistą, a Sam nie chciał go zawieść. 

Łaska Diabła była zimna i szczypiąca, jak kubeł lodowatej wody na rozgrzanym ciele. Jego dłonie były gładkie, duże i miękkie na ciele Sama. Mężczyzna kochał je, jak wszystko inne w ciele Diabła.

Jego skrzydła były wielkie białe i zbudowane z czystego światła. Aureola była złamana, ale nadal lśniła pięknie, niczym światło odbijające się na pękniętym lustrze. Ale teraz jeszcze nie był czas. Teraz Sam wciąż potrzebował swoich oczu, a do wschodu pozostało jeszcze kilka godzin. 

Dean nie słyszał uderzeń i sapnięć. Nad jego snem od zawsze czuwały anioły, dokładnie tak, jak usłyszał od matki dwadzieścia osiem lat temu. Sam zazdrościł, że nikt mu nigdy tak nie powiedział. Obwiniał Boga, bo Lucifer nauczył go nienawiści do niego. 

Czas nie liczył się, gdy Diabeł do niego przychodził. To tak, jakby z pierwszą nutą piekielnego śmiechu wszystkie zegarki stawały, czerpiąc sadystyczną przyjemność z każdej sekundy cierpienia Sama. Sam nauczył się kochać ból i nieskończoną noc. Lucifer pomógł mu w tym pewnego wieczoru, wieki wcześniej. To było wtedy, gdy Diabeł pokazał mu, jak bardzo boli sól na świeżych ranach.

Od tamtego wieczoru Sam nie używa soli. Dean nic nie zauważył, bo zawsze był zajęty aniołami i beztroskim życiem. 

Świt jak zawsze przyszedł za szybko. Sam wpadł w ten piękny trans, gdzie jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to Lucifer i jego dłonie. Ból się wtedy nie liczył, a ciało przestawało być istotne. Jego dusza krwawiła z każdego zadrapania stworzonego przez odłamki bariery, która miała go chronić przed Piekłem, ale Sam to kochał. Wiedział, że Lucifer nigdy nie pozwoli mu się wykrwawić, nie pozostawi swojego ukochanego wybranego naczynia na lodzie. 

Sekundy przed śmiercią były najlepszą częścią całego przedstawienia. 

Życie ulatywało z Sama z każdym delikatnym uderzeniem zmęczonego serca, a odgryziony język blokował mu krtań. Wzeszło słońce i Diabeł w końcu mógł rozłożyć skrzydła na całą szerokość. Gdyby Sam mógł płakać, utopiłby się we własnych łzach zachwytu. 

Skrzydła Lucifera były piękne, białe, stworzone z odłamków lodu, miłości i oddania. Gdy Diabeł rozciągnął je na pełną szerokość, zasłaniały dosłownie wszystko, Sam był pewny, że Lucifer w swojej prawdziwej formie potrafi objąć nimi całą Ziemię, a może nawet i więcej. Aureola upadłego anioła wyglądała jak potłuczony witraż - pełna kolorów, emocji i myśli. Unosiła się nad głową Lucifera jak aureolki aniołów w kościele, ale w żadnym stopniu nie przypomniała złotego dysku. Była bardziej jak wiązka światła, wciąż w ruchu i w każdej sekundzie inna.

Sam miał całe dwie sekundy, żeby się na niego napatrzeć, zanim widok wypalił jego oczy. Sam był wdzięczny za ten czas. 

Brak oczu zawsze wywołał uśmiech na ustach mężczyzny. Śmieszyło go to, że nie może zamknąć powiek, ani przekręcić oczami, nawet jeżeli wie jak to zrobić. Jedyne co widział to wszechobecna czerń i naprawdę ciężko mu było zgadnąć, czy jeszcze żyje, czy już dawno gnije w Piekle. Wszystko było tak śmiesznie podobne...

Ręce Lucifera jak zawsze były jak kubeł zimnej wody. Dotyk Diabła rozproszył mrok, a jego łaska wlała się w ciało mężczyzny, lecząc go z nawet najmniejszego zadrapania.

Lucifer mógł być sadystą, ale daleko było mu do psychopaty.

Oczy zawsze wracały ostatnie. Uleczanie nie trwało długo, ale nawet te dziesięć sekund było dla Sama męczarnią. Chciał już otworzyć powieki i utopić się w lodowatych oczach Diabła. Chciał oprzeć czoło o jego czoło i poczuć się potrzebnym.

Lucifer oparł dłonie o jego policzki, a Sam w końcu mógł płakać, bo nowe oczy miały dużo łez. Otworzył powieki, a jedyne co zobaczył, to nieskończony błękit. 

Zastanawiał się, czy każdy anioł ma niebieskie oczy.

– Mój umiłowany Samuel... – szepnął ledwie słyszalnie Diabeł, za każdym słowem łaskocząc ledwie wyczuwalnie wargi łowcy. Sam nie chciał go pocałować. Ludzki pocałunek byłby obrazą dla ich dwojga.

– Twój – zgodził się, a jego nowe struny dźwiękowe działały bezbłędnie. W oczach Lucifera zabłysła tak wielka miłość, że Sam aż musiał wstrzymać oddech. Poduszka po obu stronach jego głowy była mokra od łez. 

Lucifer uśmiechnął się łagodnie, wręcz pięknie i pogłaskał z czułością policzki mężczyzny, rozmazując na nich łzy. Pochylił się i pocałować delikatnie lodowate czoło.

– Moje serce bije tylko dla ciebie, Sammy – szepnął w jego skórę. 

Sam mu wierzył, bo przecież Lucifer przyrzekł, że go nigdy nie okłamie. 

Gdzieś w głębi duszy jakiś wredny głosik uparcie powtarzał też drugą obietnice Diabła. Tą, gdy mówił, że go nie skrzywdzi. Sam go nie słuchał. Już się nauczył, że w życiu nie można mieć wszystkiego...


End file.
